When Your Past Comes Back To Haunt You
by AspireToGreatness
Summary: Love knows no boundaries. Love is simple and love is pure, but sometimes we must let go of the love we long for.


**When Your Past Comes Back To Haunt You **

Itachi sat on the roof of his family's house in the Uchiha compound. From his seat he had a perfect view of the golden haired girl he'd been in love with for as long as he could remember.

"You like her don't you?" Itachi's younger brother, another Uchiha child prodigy, sat beside him on the wooden roof. Itachi grunted in response as he picked off a wood chip hanging on a shingle on the roof.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Sasuke, she's still in the academy with you. There's a five year difference between us; it will never work."

"But age is only a number." Sasuke replied innocently to his brother. Itachi stood up and used two fingers to jab his brother in the forehead.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi jumped off the roof and disappeared into the night.

**The Next Day**

Ino walked backwards through the village.

"Hurry up Tenten!"

Tenten struggled with the shopping bags as she tried to keep up with Ino.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!""

"I can't wait to try on all the new stuff I bought. Come on walk faster!"

"I could walk faster if you'd take one of these bags!"

"I would but-" Ino bumped into something/someone.

She reached behind her to feel what she had bumped into. She felt something soft, and grabbed hold. Tenten just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Can you please let go? I don't like getting too excited in public."

Ino felt the warm breath against her ear, and she also felt the area between her legs grow moist. Flustered, Ino quickly let go and turned around. Ino blushed when she turned to see Itachi.

"Sorry."

Itachi smirked at her and walked away. Tenten rushed over to Ino.

"Oh my god!"

"I know right!" Ino fanned herself with her hand.

"No Ino he's way too old for you." Tenten shook her head, she could tell what her friend was thinking from the look in her eyes.

"I can't help it…he's really cute and he's got this bad boy vibe about him."

"Itachi? No way! He's like the Third Hokage's pet!"

"Who knows." Ino shrugged as she took a bag from Tenten and the continued walking.

Itachi sat on the roof watching Ino tidy up her room. He held a small pebble in his hand and tossed it up and down as he contemplated whether or not he should go say hi to her. Itachi tossed the pebble up and Ino turned around. Time seemed to freeze as Ino's eyes widened and a look of confusion crossed her face.

_Hey! That looks like Itachi over there…_ Ino thought to herself.

_No it couldn't be- but wait isn't that the Uchiha compound? But why would Itachi be on the roof? It's probably just a cat. Then again, that's one big cat!_

Ino turned her back to the window and continued cleaning her room.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief as Ino turned back around and he caught the pebble. He squeezed the small rock in his palm.

_What the hell would I have said if she asked me if I was staring at her? _That's when Itachi made a bold decision. He rested the pebble of the roof and jumped off.

_Maybe it was Itachi. I'll just look one more time. _Ino turned around again, ready to look over at the Uchiha compound for the tall raven haired boy. Instead, she found him sitting on her window sill.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you again." He said cooly as he looked at her then quickly turned away to hide the smile that was spreading across his face. Ino sat next to him on the window and gave him a questioning look. To avoid her gaze Itachi adjusted his sandals.

"You're a pretty cool girl Ino." Itachi said as he looked into her aqua blue eyes.

"I take that as you like me?"

"It's whatever you want to think babe."

"I think I like you too." Ino flipped her hair in a flirtatious way.

"I know I like the idea of us together." Itachi flipped his hair in a girly way mocking her attempt at flirting.

Ino giggled. She looked deep into his onyx colored eyes when she asked him

"The age difference doesn't bother you?"

Itachi shrugged suddenly at loss for words. The he adjusted his sandal again.

"You just fixed your shoe." Ino said in an annoyed tone. She took the strap of the shoe from between his fingers and pulled tight but not too tight.

"Now answer my question."

"Your a little demanding."

"Your a little avoiding my question."

Itachi frowned. "It bothers me a lot."

"Then how about we make this relationship our little secret?" Ino smiled sneakily at Itachi.

"I good with secrets." Itachi said as he leaned forward and planted a wet one on Ino's rose colored lips.

Itachi pulled back and admired the beauty of Ino's blushing face. He looked at his wrist pretending that he was wearing a watch.

"Aaaww man I have to go it's past my bedtime."

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Only if you dream about me tonight." He winked at her and disappeared into the darkness of the village.

_I will. _Ino thought to herself as she touched her lips.

**1 Week Later…**

"OK you can open your eyes now." Itachi said to the blond kunoichi as he stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wow! Itachi a picnic? This is so sweet!" Ino walked over to the red and white checkered blanket and sat down using her hand to smooth out the fabric. Ino looked up at him and gave him a naughty grin as she patted a space on the blanket next to her. Itachi sat next to her and they tounge kissed. Ino used her tounge to fight for power over Itachi, but in the end Itachi overpowered her. Ino drew back from him.

"What?" Itachi asked as he twirled her long of her long hair around his finger.

"Nothing it's just that I thought our relationship was going to be a secret. Won't someone see us if were up here?"

Itachi smirked at her and God did Ino love that smirk.

"What better place to hide than in plain sight?" Ino used her thumb to wipe of some of her lipgloss that had gone astray from her lips.

"No don't wipe it off!" Itachi grabbed Ino's thumb.

"I like the taste of your lip gloss." He said as he leaned over and used his tongue to lick some of her rose colored lips. Ino felt the tingle that Itachi always seemed to make her get run through her body as his wet tongue moved across her bottom lip. Ino blushed but regained her composure when he pulled back.

"It's watermelon flavored." Ino replied after she bit her lip then cleared her throat.

"I could lick that flavor of any part of you." Itachi held her gaze in a deadlock. Ino just couldn't look away even though she knew her face was the color of a tomato; she could tell by the heat behind her cheeks.

Itachi ran one hand down her back resting it on the small of her back. Using the other hand he picked up a cookie and fed it to Ino. Ino ate the cookie and sucked off a smudge of chocolate that was left on the tip of his finger. Itachi grinned like crazy until Ino bit him.

"Oww! You bit my finger!"

"I'll let you bite me back if you can catch me." Ino said as she got up and started running. Itachi ran after her and it wasn't long before he caught her by her waist from behind. He kissed her softly on her neck trailing upwards from her collar bone.

"My turn." He whispered in her ear then nibbled the area underneath her ear. Ino moaned let a small moan escape from between her slightly un-parted lips. Itachi led Ino back to the blanket and laid her down. He climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly.

Ino ran her fingers through is dark hair, as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he laid down on top of her being careful to hold most of his weight up. Itachi looked at her face, and stroked her check. He loved the feel of her soft smooth skin underneath his fingers.

"I have to tell you something." He said, still short of breath from the kissing.

"Go ahead." Ino said with a sweet smile.

"I'm going to be leaving in three months."

"And going where?" Ino asked as her smile fell.

"I can't tell you where I'm going or why…"

"Because some people are going to get hurt." Ino said rolling her eyes. A look of shock crossed Itachi's face.

"What?"

"Oh sorry it just sounded like you were quoting that assassin from the movie Ninja Assassin 3." Itachi looked away from her then refocused on the beauty below him.

"No. I just really can't tell you. I wasn't even supposed to tell you I'm leaving and you can't tell anyone; especially not Sasuke!"

"Are you going to come back?"

"One day I will."

"Well make sure you come look for me."

"That's the first thing on my list to do when I get back here." Itachi smiled at her, then kissed her.

**3 months later…**

Today was the day he had to leave. Trapped in a situation far beyond his control, Itachi would have to say goodbye to everything, even his love Ino. But this was a test of strength and if he wanted to even prove to the leader of the Akatsuki that he was worthy to be put through the year long test for recruitment, he had to do this. With what Itachi found out about Madara, he wanted to join the Akatsuki to keep an eye on the organization. Also, wiping out the Uchiha clan was an order straight from the Hokage.

"_Kill them. Kill them all." _The words echoed in Itachi's head. This was his simple order. He was about to betray his village, his family, his clan, his lover, and his only sibling. He shined his katana one last time. After tonight he would never use the same one.

_Everything' s about to change. _Itachi thought to himself as he took a shaky breath. He stepped out into the middle of his clan's compound and with the mask of the darkness of the night as his cover he began the massacre.

**2 days later…**

The Hokage had finally decided to tell the villagers what happened to the Uchiha's and who was the cause. The Hokage called a meeting in the village center. Ino found it hard to believe that the loving sweet Itachi she knew had murdered his whole clan save for his only little brother. They had to have something wrong. Some part of the story wasn't true or just wasn't being told. Ino was sure of it. She pushed past the crowd of shinobi and villages, and left the meeting.

Inside of the Uchiha compound was a bloody mess. All the bodies were gone leaving behind chalk outlines and blood everywhere. Ino figured the police department probably hadn't gotten around to cleaning up the place yet, because they were still searching for clues. That's when Ino remembered that Konoha's _**entire**_ police department was made up of Uchiha's.

Ino walked around the compound. She didn't know what exactly she was looking for, she had never even been in the Uchiha compound before. Still she knew she wanted something to clear Itachi's name. She came to a house that had fairly less blood on it than all the others. When she got a room of the house she realized it was Itachi's. It didn't have any blood anywhere but shuriken, kunai knives hang on the wall. Everything that had belonged to Itachi had been cleared out. A torn Uchiha fan hung above his unmade bed and it was weird, like really weird, but Ino felt the need to spread his bed. That's when the sunlight bounced off of something shiny in the closet.

Ino pushed the closet that was only a tiny bit open, all the way open and found Itachi's katana. It was clean but it smelled of blood. Ino turned it over and engraved on the back side of the blade were the words

"It was the only way." Ino didn't know what it meant but she felt as if Itachi had left the message for her to find it.

_I belive you Itachi. _Ino knew that Itachi always liked things in his control; it was something they both had in common. So maybe if he wrote 'it was the only way' it was probably because he had no choice in the situation. She took the katana home with her, and cleaned it so it no longer smelled of blood. She hid it behind some old junk in her closet.

**1 year later...**

Itachi had been given the assignment to help the Akatsuki recruit Deidara. He only had a faint idea of what he looked like but the told him that Deidara s talent was to explosive to miss. So, Itachi followed the sounds of explosions coming from an area in Iwagakure. Thats when he came face to face with Deidara.

Itachi was astounded by his resembalance to Ino, and thoughts of the bubbly blond floated through his head but on the outside his face remained emotionless.

_It s amazing how your past can come back to haunt you._ Itachi thought to himself as he stood in front of Deidara.


End file.
